Insults
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Remember that time Breezepelt insulted Jay in 'The Fourth Apprentice' ? Yeah, well here's a little thing kinda made from that. Little one-shot for "The Forbidden" (A short fic I hope to start writing in 2017). Read author's note please. UNBETA'D


**A/N: I'm back! Again! Cause I've been nowhere!**

 **Here's a thing with one of "The Forbidden", to give you a taste. I love Jay Vs. Breeze moments, and that 'Half-clan' remark in "The Fourth Apprentice" got me thinkin'. And then this happened. I think Daisy's an Okay character.**

 **Kinda through Jay's grumpy eyes…**

 **Wolfpaw:** **Thick-furred, softer gray tabby she-cat with lighter belly (white-tipped fur). Not scrawny, but not large. Stonish gray eyes, lightly blue. Daughter of Jay and Half Moon (though he doesn't know at this point). Thunderclan apprentice of Dovewing ((Subject to change)).**

 **Tanglepaw:** **Darker tabby tom, with reddish tone in fur. Blue eyes. Secret son of Dovewing and Tigerheart (all three are aware). Thunderclan apprentice of Mousewhisker ((?)).**

 **Fox Shadow** **: Black tom with red spine fur, some white markings, and maybe red markings (will describe better later) and odd-eyed (one amber one green). Wandering the tunnels, though friends with Wolf and Tangle. The would-have been son of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Only the three above are mine~ obviously. Erin Hunter has rights to the others. And the** _ **Warriors**_ **series.**

 _Insults_

Jayfeather hated it when patrols happened to go where he needed to go. They insisted on _accompanying_ him, and then they try to _converse_ ; It's like they think he wants the attention. He isn't a very social cat, if they hadn't noticed the last, oh, _all the moons of his existence!_

But Warriors could be cocky, and arrogant, and prideful, so he tried to let him think it was some big _favor_. He didn't want any enemies in the clan, nor any undue disputes that could upset Bramblestar. And who knew what Leafpool would say. So he let the patrol 'accompany' him to the Windclan border.

At least it wasn't too bad - Wolfpaw and her mentor, Dovewing, were in the patrol. Dovewing was his sister from another time (not that anyone but he knew) and one of the Three. So she was seen as a friend of sorts. Wolfpaw he was fond of, surprisingly. He found her as a kit abandoned in the forest, not far from the twoleg nest, and ill. So he took her back to the clan and kept her in his den as she slowly recovered, and ended up bonding with her. Bramblestar and the clan welcomed her, unsurprisingly. Jayfeather knew that they had a strong connection for a reason, and he would find out one day. For now he was content to watch (well, hear) her grow and learn; live a happy life in the clan. He was confident she'd find a mate (she was awfully close to Tanglepaw) and raise a family. It comforted him, and not just because it was something he had once wanted, almost had, then lost. He cared for her as much as he did for Lionblaze and had for Hollyleaf.

The patrol was as follows: Dovewing, with Wolfpaw (obviously), Dewnose (a recent warrior, but obnoxious all the same), and led by Mousewhisker (who could be a know-it-all at times). Daisy had even joined them, after Brightheart's coaxing that she needed to get out of camp sometimes.

They made their way confidently to the Windclan border, Jayfeather at a speedy trot that left Mousewhisker a little bewildered (I mean, the blind cat _was_ leading them through the territory like he could see. And it hasn't been _that_ many moons since the flood). As he sniffed the bankside for watermint and sweet-sedge, Mousewhisker and his patrol reset the borders, full of confidence.

They were chatting aimlessly while they waited for Jayfeather, the gray tabby made his way down the gentle slope to the calm water. The stream wasn't that big; not at all. But he was wary all the same. Too many dark memories surrounded the murky depths: Fallen Leaves (and at the time, somewhat Jayfeather's) demise in the tunnels, jumping in the river with the Windclan kits, Flametail's death… they all followed his thoughts, like echoing pawsteps in the night. He would always regret not being able to help the ancient tom and the Shadowclan medicine cat. He would always feel responsible.

His nose hitting a clump of watermint roused him out of his thoughts. He could smell the blooms on them, just arriving with the season. He began to carefully pick the spear-shaped leaves, leaving the smaller ones to go more mature. Fur brushed by him and he scented Wolfpaw, who began to help pile them up. He grunted at her, grateful for help but with a slight annoyance. She butted his shoulder.

"Come on you grumpy ol' badger. You _know_ a little help won't go amiss," she meowed with a pure. "And I won't be able to help as much once you get your apprentice," she pointed out.

He scrunched his nose at her, briefly stopping his work. "You can _always_ help me; besides, who's gonna stop you?" He teased. Then, shifting through the stalks, muttered, "And what apprentice am I gonna get? I didn't know any of the kits were interested."

The she-cat sighed, annoyed. "Jayf'er! Moonkit _obviously_ wants to be a medicine cat. He's been moaning about it since afore I left the nursery. His ceremony's only a few days away."

He narrowed jay-blue eyes in confusion. Moonkit was Lionblaze's son, and only a little less three moons younger than Wolfpaw. "Are you sure. I thought he and Ashkit wanted to train together. They were gonna be leader and deputy, as brothers. Or something," he grumbled, plucking another leaf.

Although he couldn't see it, he knew she was rolling her eyes. "That's Ashkit's idea - or it was. He was happy his brother wanted to be a medicine cat, so he could help him when he's leader." She chuckled. "Ash is gonna have lots of competition though. Who doesn't want to be leader? Tanglepaw even has his boasts now and then."

He turned to her. "And you?"

Her movements told him she was tilting her head. "Well-"

"Lookie here! If it isn't fox-heart warriors and the Half-clan cat?" A voice suddenly spat. They whirled around, Wolfpaw tensing when she saw what Jayfeather scented: Breezepelt.

He seemed to be alone, until Nightcloud crested the ridge with a snarl, an uncertain Gorsetail behind her. Breezepelt's voice oozed cockiness and the attitude of one better than all others, his disdain for his half-brother ever present in his attitude. He could imagine his brother's dark pelt, amb _er eyes burning with hatred, as he raked his claws -_

He pushed the vision of their fight at the moonpool away, growling, "What do you want, Breezepelt?"

The black-furred tom flinched, obviously surprised by the vehemence in Jayfeather's tone. He returned to his previous attitude, however, remarking, "I'm surprised that Thunderclan's still letting a _Half-clan_ cat heal them." He spat the word, _half-clan_ , amber eyes glowing when he saw Jayfeather bristle. "Although, what else could a useless, _blind_ cat like you do? Not like they would trust you in battle, even if you could see," he hissed smugly.

"Breezepelt, I don't think-" Gorsetail interrupted nervously, only to have Nightcloud his at him. " _Shut up!_ "

Breezepelt continued on, as though he'd never been interrupted. "As if such a scrawny scrap of dirt like you could fight another cat. Especially not a Windclan warrior like m-"

Before Jayfeather could growl an insult out, Wolfpaw sprang up, bristling with rage. She hopped across the stream, nose-to-nose with Breezepelt, would took an uncertain pawstep back. Her stonish gray eyes lost all their blue as they burned hotly. Her voice was rumbling thunder, as she said, "The only reason he's scrawny would be because he's half _windclan_ ; his wit comes from Thunderclan. If somecat is useless, it's _you_ , stupid fake-warrior!"

It was a comical sight, as Jayfeather found out by seeing through Wolfpaw's eyes; Nightcloud looked sorely offended, Gorsetail's eyes bugged as though she were about to shred _all_ of them, and Breezepelt seemed so flabbergasted (and a bit fearful) that it was like his pelt fell off.

Breezepelt, regaining his tongue with anger, shoved her forward. "Wanna find out who's a real warrior?! _I'll shred you-_ "

Gorsetail grabbed a mouthful of neck fur and pulled him back, regaining his sense of honor. "Breezepelt! Get a hold of yourself! I don't want to have to report this to Onestar! It's just a stupid apprentice!"

"Wolfpaw!" Dovewing's stern meow called the apprentice. "Get over here now!" She dipped her head to Gorsetail. "I apologise that she crossed your border."

Nightcloud's expression was unreadable and Breezepelt glowered, but Gorsetail returned the polite gesture. "No harm done. I apologise that one of our warriors couldn't handle himself."

With that he left; Dovewing giving her apprentice a stern telling-to, while the others snickered and congratulated her on silencing Breezepelt momentarily. Jayfeather gave her a little nuzzle of thanks, father-like pride swelling in him. He was surprised that he was thankful for her help - both with the herbs and his half-brother.

And from that day on, Breezepelt never did insult him whenever Wolfpaw was around.

(Because Wolfpaw always had a better one, he found out).

 **Sorry, this… ran away from me. Er, R & R?**


End file.
